


I'm only human after all

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Cherry magic stories [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happily they have each other <3, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Made For Each Other, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Panic Attacks, Poor kurosawa :(, Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Kurosawa Yuichi was the boy every mother would want as their son. He was nice, kind-hearted, always so caring, polite, handsome and especially, good at everything. Kiyoshi figured out he must be even the town's pride; who wouldn't be proud of such a boy?His parents, apparently.OrWhere Kiyoshi discovers that his boyfriend has flaws too, and help him with that.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Cherry magic stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Kurosawa Yuichi was the boy every mother would want as their son. He was nice, kind-hearted, always so caring, polite, handsome and especially, good at everything. Kiyoshi always thought he could make anything interesting as long as he was the one talking about it; he was pretty sure about it, even. He remembered one time, long ago, a long meeting the both of them were attending. That day, Kurosawa had talked about statistics of the company and, for the first time in his life, Adachi had been interested. Yuichi was always so effortlessly interesting, funny, and smiling that Adachi often found himself wondering if that man was true or a robot. Everything he did, he did it perfectly. The ace of their department, and with many medals around his neck for multiple sports...Kiyoshi always thought the perfect man didn't exist before meeting his coworker. Even then, they both went their separate way and never really talked before Adachi's whole adventure with his powers.

It had been so wild, getting in this perfect man's world. Getting in his head and seeing what he truly thought, how he felt about the world and  _ especially, _ about Adachi. The young man at first had no idea how to deal with it, approach it.  _ We never really talked and he's too good for me...There's no way our lives would collide.  _

As the time went on, he saw his partner's desperation, how he went on his way to buy him little things, take care of him, do trivial things for Adachi, and be rekindled for the whole day after. How he was just  _ happy _ from seeing his coworker happy, and that was all that mattered. Not once, even in his thoughts, did Yuichi truly complain about how slow Kiyoshi took the things, about how shy and anxious he was, even when he literally  _ left him. _ After seeing all that, Adachi couldn't be more sure that Kurosawa was indeed the perfect man. Always so smiling and kind, so patient, even when it came to losers like Adachi(and he found a way to love so unconditionally too)... 

Kiyoshi also couldn't be happier that such a boy chose him. He didn't understand for sure, but he was happy he was the chosen one. He scored the perfect match without even having to fight for it, as Kurosawa always took a step in advance and was ready to give his boyfriend the world. Adachi had never felt better, more comfortable in someone's life and arms. Which only made the discussion they had on the couch that night logical.

**"Kiyoshi,"** started the taller boy with a smile on his face. He was always smiling, blooming, and Kiyoshi wasn't sure if it was possible to love someone more. His voice was effortlessly kind and the way he pronounced his first name made his heart skip a beat.  **"Would you be ready to meet my parents?"**

At this, Adachi almost choked on his own saliva. Adachi Kiyoshi, who had nothing really unique or outstanding, an awkward mess with high anxiety, was important enough after only two months that Yuichi wanted him to meet his parents? It was crazy, Yuichi was crazy.

Yet, with the kind and hopeful expression on his boyfriend's face, Kiyoshi knew he couldn't say no to him. Even if he knew he was kind of a loser, he was at least sure of one thing: he was polite. And caring, so maybe he could get himself to be loved by Kurosawa's mother. He couldn't disappoint his lover: he had to get loved by his parents!

**"Thank you. They want me to come over at Christmas for dinner, so I thought it could happen that night."** Kurosawa pursued after Adachi nodded timidly. Again, Adachi nodded and the idea slowly settled in. He'd have to be absolutely perfect for the 24th of December. He'd make sure to get out of the house loved; he had to.

  
  



	2. Are you ready for it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi's thought the fateful day.
> 
> Spoiler, he's anxious.

Checking himself in the mirror, Adachi thought he looked ridiculous. He had changed outfits at least five times in the last hour and he just wanted to slam his head against the wall. His anxiety was similar to the one he felt in the elevator that fateful morning; the day some of his coworkers started avoiding him. His determination had gone to hell and he was just standing in front of his bathroom mirror, with his heart beating way too loud. He had to look okay. Kiyoshi had to look okay but he didn't know what "okay" was in those circumstances. The only family he ever went to see at Christmas was his own, and he even had to lie to his mother this year. Adachi felt a tad bad for lying, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit his relationship to everyone...Would his mother even be okay with his homosexuality?

_ Homosexuality...Am I gay? Well, Yuichi is a man...But I've never been attracted to any other men before… Kurosawa-sexual? Does that exist? _

_ Arghhhhh! It's not the time to ask such questions baka! _

Adachi was almost pulling out his hair in frustration, stressed by the time. He still had 50 minutes, and he wasn't even fully dressed, hadn't brushed his teeth, didn't brush his hair...He looked like a mess and his stress was sticking him in place. Well...Kurosawa did say he liked his bed hair, right? He said it was cute more than once…

_ No, dumbass! You're not going to meet his parents with bed hair! Ahh, you're losing time, stop fucking panicking! _

Adachi's heart was beating loud in fear and he felt his breath stop. He had to take a moment to calm himself, closing his eyes and relaxing. Once his breathing was somewhat okay, the young man refocused and looked at himself again. He couldn't make such a first bad impression, he thought. That's why he found himself taking the quickest shower of his life before dressing up and brushing teeth and hair. 

Adachi didn't take a second look at himself, knowing he'd change outfits  **_again_ ** if he did, then he would never be ready and that would be a catastrophe. So, as he stood outside his house while waiting for his boyfriend, he felt his mind swirled with so many possibilities-And not all good. What if they hated him, or worst, acted all nice in front of him then insulted him after? Could it make Kurosawa break things off with him? Kiyoshi hoped not. Now that he loved him, a part of him would go with Yuichi if he left. The thought was absolutely terrifying and he had to calm himself. Remind himself that his lover wasn't someone  _ like that,  _ that he truly loved him for who he was. Not for what people thought. They had that discussion, once.

**_"What will they say?"_ ** _ Kurosawa was laying on the couch when he heard his boyfriend's voice from across the room.  _ **_"What do you mean?"_ ** _ He had asked with a puzzled look on his face.  _

**_"Fujisaki-San knows it, I think….I'm scared of what she must think...You know, me...With you…"_ ** _ Adachi was being vague, unable to completely describe that feeling that was ruining him from the inside. It was eating him up, his eyes looking at the ground. He was surprised Kurosawa could even truly understand what he was saying but as always...He did. It was like he had a sixth sense.  _

**_"They can think what they want, nothing will make me love you less. I love you because you're you, I wouldn't exchange your personality for anything in the world. We fit, like puzzle pieces, and if they can't see it...Then it's their problem. As long as they don't talk badly of you."_ ** _ It was simple, so Kurosawa, yet it made Kiyoshi smile a bit as his boyfriend's arms were now open in front of him. He quickly rushed into the embrace. _

The memory made him shiver but also smile. Because there was someone in the world that loved him that much, and nothing else truly mattered. He'd try to be the best version of himself today; nothing could change the way Kurosawa saw him, he knew it deep down. Just let his insecurities speak over the truth way too many times….

**-Hi, you look good today.**

Only this, hearing Yuichi's voice from behind him, made his mind go into overdrive again. That was it, he couldn't run away or back off now, he had to go meet his boyfriend's parents. Adachi imagined them many times, and what he came up with was that they were probably lovely, supporting people that raised their son in the best way. Probably a bit strict, too, and he knew they were well-off. A universe he couldn't relate to, with his poor parents(that he loved very much, though).  _ What if they hate me? Fuck, mind-reading would've been so useful today! I'm not like them, what am I doing?! Why did I say yes?? _

**"Did I say...Anything bad?"** His partner's worried voice made Kiyoshi turn around fast, his breath stopping in his throat. Here was Kurosawa, draped with his usual long, black coat and simple but beautiful clothes that Kiyoshi wished he could pull off. His hair, as usual, was styled in a perfect way, not even a single little lock sticking out. Adachi wondered how it could be even possible, but didn't question. It was Kurosawa, after all. He always looked so good! What did Adachi look like next to him? Life was unfair.

**"O-oh, no! No, I'm...Thank you. I'm ready to go!"** Stammered the smallest boy while looking at the ground again. Yuichi's eyes on him were never disrespectful but they were always so sharp, so deep that it made Kiyoshi blush and lose all composure. As usually. 

Therefore, he felt his hand being taken and he wished he could have told Kurosawa he looked good too. Well, he always did. He was probably used to hearing it. Though, Adachi never really said it…

**"Are you okay? Nervous, maybe?"**

That was what Yuichi asked once they were in the car, hidden from the cold. Adachi still couldn't believe there was someone out there who could read him so well, understand his every emotion by any little flinch or change in his posture. He was also very glad of it because he didn't have to always explain.

So he nodded, not really trusting his voice.  _ He was so nervous.  _

**"It'll be alright, I promise. I'm here for you. They'll love you."** Yuichi had a smile on his face after saying this that disturbed a bit Kiyoshi. It seemed like this forced smile he gave the clients after a long and rough deal, but the smaller man didn't think much of it. Maybe, if he looked right, he would've seen that his lover was as nervous as he was.

But he didn't. He only smiled shyly and nodded again, hoping his nausea would go away before arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part coming soon ♡


	3. You're the reason for my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, panic attacks, sad kurosawa but he's being comforted by his boyfriend dw!!

If Adachi thought he was nervous in the car, it was nothing compared to when he finally stepped out of the car. His first impulse was to stick to it, way too scared to get a bit further in this house. It was so big, it reminded him he didn't belong here at all and he could barely breathe. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? He was just a mister nobody, a kid without much story working at a finance company and not really doing much. He had nothing to say, wasn't interesting; how did he even think it was a good idea to say yes? They'd immediately see he was suited for their son!

Yet, slowly, Kurosawa, being patient as ever, found a way to reassure his boyfriend and bring him to the door. He was shaking, trying to breathe and not seem like a total anxious loser for his first impression. From there, everything went kind of normal(or he guessed). 

However, Yuichi's mother was NOT like Kiyoshi expected. She was friendly, smiling, yes...But something felt off about her. She was still very cold like she was just being polite with Adachi. His father looked disinterested, dressed in a suit and tie that left Adachi feeling ridiculous in his Jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.  _ Why did I dress that way?? I look like a homeless guy next to them… _

On the walls, there were many pictures of Kurosawa younger. Most of them pictured him either winning some medals or just playing an instrument, playing sports, etc.  _ I didn't even know he played piano… _

The house still felt cold and Adachi didn't know if his uneasiness came from the atmosphere or just his usual anxiety. He was usually so good at reading the atmosphere, but obviously not today. Something was off, _ but he couldn't know what! _ It was driving him insane! 

As he was picking his vegetables slowly on his plate, still stuck in his mind since the start of the dinner, he heard the voice of Kurosawa's mother.

**-How did you two meet?**

She looked a bit uninterested like she was asking more to be polite than anything. Suddenly, Adachi's brain short-circuited and he looked at his boyfriend in panic. Was he supposed to answer? Should he tell the truth? He didn't want to answer a question that wasn't directed to him, or worst, embarrass Yuichi by stuttering and saying antics.

**-At work. We work on the same floor and I invited him home after so he wouldn't lose time getting home too late,** answered Kurosawa with that beautiful smile of his and Kiyoshi felt himself falling in love again. He was happy his boyfriend answered the question too, saving him once again.

**-A-Always so kind, isn't he?**

The smallest man found in himself the strength to talk, smiling at the woman in front of him. She just hummed, and Adachi was wondering if he said something bad. The hand on his thigh reassured him, Yuichi giving him that apologetic smile.

**-How is it going at work?**

It was Kurosawa's father's turn to ask a question, and Adachi heard a short sigh escape his -usually endlessly patient- lover's lips. And at this point, Adachi zoned out again for quite some time, until he heard those words:

**-Just that? It's been like 5 years, Yuichi. I thought you were better than this.**

At this, Kiyoshi almost snapped his neck. What did he mean, "just that"?? Kurosawa had been the ace of the sales department for the last 5 years, how could they want more? Adachi suddenly wanted to slap his father.

The worst was seeing his -usually so confident, easy-spirited- boyfriend nod his head while biting his lips in a way that screamed  _ guilty.  _

**"I'll do better, sorry…"**

It was so weird, unusual, to see the guy he loved bending down to someone else. It angered Kiyoshi greatly because Yuichi was one of the most hardworking and nice people he ever met, how could his parents want more? Couldn't they be satisfied with what they had? Adachi was baffled to see such ungrateful people.

Nonetheless, he couldn't say anything and just tried to comfort his significant other by touching his thigh or looking at him. The dinner went relatively well before Kurosawa's mother asked her son if she could talk to him alone.

_ "I'm sorry" _ He mouthed to Adachi before following her upstairs, leaving the latter with his cold, silent father. The atmosphere was really cold despite the joyful Christmas lights. Adachi was almost happy the old man wasn't trying to talk to him because he for sure wouldn't be able to properly communicate. He was still worried about his lover; now he was seeing everything he didn't think about earlier. The way he seemed so stiff, tense, the way his legs were shaking a bit more than usual while driving…

**-He's at it again…**

It was Kurosawa's mom's voice. She had an annoyed expression on her face like she was tired of something. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she finally looked at her son's partner.

**"In the bathroom,"** that was all she told him before sitting back down. And never in his life did Adachi run faster to a place. He was worried, what did "he's at it again" meant?

The young man had his answer as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. On the cold floor was Yuchi, sitting, knees in his face and arms around his legs. If the position wasn't worrying enough, the little sobs that escaped his lips absolutely killed Adachi. He couldn't believe he was seeing, he never saw his lover like this. He felt frozen, not used to dealing with anything like that. He had always been on his own…

But he couldn't leave the guy he loved like this. He slowly kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his arm. He didn't know how to react, how to comfort him from something that seemed so deep in him... _ He never thought Yuichi could be in those situations. _

Slowly, Kurosawa lifted his head, eyes full of tears. He looked so vulnerable, eyes scared and avoiding. It was a look Adachi was used to seeing on his own face, and never thought he'd see on Kurosawa's. It shocked him so much...And worried him. He didn't want his lover to feel uneasy.

As expected, though, the first thing Yuichi did after a couple of seconds was wiping his teary eyes and putting a smile on his face. A  _ so damn fake  _ smile that Adachi immediately hated. It was so empty, full of visible sadness, that the smallest man knew he hated this smile the most in the whole world. 

**"Sorry...Let's go b-"** His words were quickly cut by Adachi wrapping his arms around him tightly. Shocked, the younger man didn't oppose and only hugged his lover back, hands still shaking.

**-What's wrong?** He then eventually asked, as if he wasn't the one crying seconds before. Kiyoshi immediately felt the urge to slap him, wanting to scream at him to  let it go . That it was okay to have emotions, to be yourself. 

And it was at this moment that Adachi realized the meaning behind so many things and habits of his boyfriend. The way he was always preventive of everything, always so perfectionist and imagining the worst lately secretly. He still remembered the expression on Kurosawa's face when Adachi just told him "we must talk", how scared he looked...When it was just about getting dinner. He always wanted to be the best, learned to not expect anything from anyone, and was just ready to give all of himself, so selfless. He was happy if others were happy, but never with himself. Kiyoshi was determined to change that.

**-I don't know, tell me, sweetheart.**

Adachi had never been a nickname person, especially not with his shyness, but the nickname just slipped as he was slowly caressing his lover's hair. That did it for the latter, who started sobbing against Adachi. He was surprised, not expecting such a reaction, but that didn't stop him from hugging his boyfriend and keeping him close. He could feel his hands desperately clutching at the back of his shirt like he thought Adachi would go away and leave him there if he let go. It broke the latter's heart to see his lover so sad, a big contrast to the usual ray of sunshine he was. Yuichi's breath was itching, uneven, his shoulders tensing and shaking, his whole body shaking even and that worried his counterpart greatly.

Kurosawa could feel his chest tightening every time he tried to even talk, something obstructing his throat. He could barely breathe or talk, but because of his lover's comforting presence, he slowly relaxed until he was able to pronounce some words.

**"I...I…"** Air was leaving Yuichi's body again, also feeling tears gather up at the corner of his eyes.  _ Do not cry, do not cry.  _ **"I don't want to be a disappointment…"**

There they were, the tears, again. He couldn't hold them back and just started crying his heart out, grabbing at Kiyoshi so strongly he'd regret it later. But he couldn't help it, just put his face against his lover's shirt and sobbed against it. He was so  _ scared.  _ He wanted to be good, to make his parents proud. That's why he always did his best, pushed himself so he'd get medals at any kind of sports, and worked until he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to make his parents proud, prove to them and the world he wasn't just a pretty face.  _ You are our biggest disappointment.  _ The words still rang in his head like an alarm, killing him inside.  _ Being pretty is the only thing you're good at, stop wasting your time.  _ It was so...So simple to stay but could kill him one shot. He just wanted someone to be proud of him, to truly mean it when they said he did well. He always did his best to make up for the fact his mother didn't want him. Prove her he was worth it.

It never worked and seeing it would never work crushed Kurosawa.  _ Am I such a failure? That's not what I want to be. I'm trying so hard...Is it not enough?  _

**"But you're not one…"** Adachi's words were quiet, as he felt anxious and scared that he had to comfort his boyfriend, but he would do it for sure. He would never leave Kurosawa all by himself like that, and even if it scared him, it wasn't even half as bad as what the tallest seemed to be living right now. His words were utterly honest, eyes sweet and caring. He could only caress Yuichi's back, hoping it would help. And the look, the sudden look of surprise painting itself across Kurosawa's face made him continue.

**"You're far from being a disappointment. Being the best seller of our whole department 5 whole years is a lot. You're very effective at work and you save my life every time. You're so nice, kind, and respectful with everyone, even with me despite your needs and feelings. You prioritize people's well-being before your own, as you always had, and you're always ready to give a helping hand. You're literally...Ugh, I don't know how to say that but, like, you're incredible and I wished I could be you so many times in the past. Now I just wish you can be mine forever."**

Kiyoshi didn't know how he managed to tell all of this one-shot without blushing or stuttering, but somehow, he did it. He felt the blush spread across his cheeks now that he was done and wanted to hide but didn't. It wasn't about him, right now, he just wanted Kurosawa to understand that he wasn't a failure. Of course, he wouldn't forget that feeling in one day; Adachi knew it very well. But, if he at least believed or could find comfort in Kiyoshi's words at the moment, it was already a little win. 

During Adachi's monologue, Kurosawa had slowly stopped crying, feeling the ball in his throat get bigger and bigger at each word. This time, though, was because of all the emotions. Because he felt truly loved and cared for for the first time in his life. He could see the emotions in Adachi's eyes when he talked, how true it was. And, slowly as expected after his discourse, a faint tone of red spread on his cheeks as he fought to not look down and hide. It was absolutely adorable and Yuichi couldn't help the smile that broke onto his face then. Blinding, as always, reaching his eyes and just illuminating the whole room. 

It was really one of Adachi's favorite sights and he found himself smiling as well. He couldn't help it; he was too deep in love. Which wasn't a bad thing.

**-You know what? Let's go away from there. Maybe at my mom's? I promised I'd go see her.**

Adachi didn't care anymore of what anyone could think. He was in love with Kurosawa, was proud to be, and wanted his mother to know. He was sure she would be supportive.

Surprised but happy, Yuichi found himself nodding and quickly getting up with his lover. It wasn't long before both of them were out of the house, feeling good in the winter wind. It felt good, to be together and holding hands. Kurosawa felt a lot lighter. 

Who cared if his parents didn't want him; Adachi did, and that was the best thing he could ask for. 

Besides, that night, the tall man found another family at Kiyoshi's. If only, the big smile on his boyfriend's face proved to him that this was all he needed. As long as he'd have Kiyoshi, everything would be alright; as long as they had each other, everything would be alright.


End file.
